Build:Team - UW UBway
A fun new way to UWSC using mesmers and a shockwave ele Overview Labyrinth Team * / Shadow Form tank * / Keystone Mesmer1 * / Keystone Mesmer2 * / SoS/EoE Ritualist * / Shockwave Ele * / E/Mo Bonder *The Labyrinth team is easily able to clear Chamber, Vale, Unwanted Guests, Escort, and Wastes in under 40 minutes. *The E/A Shockwave Ele can and should solo the Keeper of Souls on the Vale side during Unwanted Guests. *The A/Me Shadow Form tank can cover (Hold off) either side of "The Four Horsemen" quest should either terra fail to do his or her job. This is assuming he is bonded with at LEAST Balthazar's Spirit. Mountains + Pools * / AoE Solo Terra *This terra is capable of clearing Twin Serpent Mountains and Spawning Pools, and can solo Demon Assassin (Mountain's Quest) with great ease. *This terra must also do the Bone Pits side of "The Four Horsemen" quest in Chaos Planes. Pits + Planes * / GoC Solo Terra *This terra is capable of clearing Bone Pits and Chaos Planes. This terra must also do the Spawning Pools side of "The Four Horsemen" quest in Chaos Planes. Lab Team Builds Lab Tank prof=A/Me shadow=12+3+1 ins=9 ill=9 of DistressFormNightmareBlockOf PainOf Painof ResolveCharge/build Optionals * For personal choice switch for cry of pain * For personal choice switch for cry of pain Your Job *Maintain SF,Shroud,Mantra and Mental block. -Chamber- *Once the skele is down in the chamber and the conset has been popped you will be bonded by the emo. Once the emo is set deaths charge into the left aatxe group while the rit takes chamber quest. Grab all the aggro of chamber and pull them to the crevice by the right side stairs at the beginning, once the aggro settles ping to call for the spikers and take down the ball. *Continue on and do the same thing clearing the way towards mountains and wastes. Once the terras are free to go safely up the mountain, you and the mainteam will go back towards the chamber. While the team waits you will go into the hallway and aggro the entire room. Pull all your mobs to the right side of the hallway and wall trick the enemies. Once your set up ping a hex for the spike to come in. After all the groups are down kill the terrorwebs to pop the reaper shrine. Once the shrine is popped take Restoring Grenths Monuments and set up for Escort quest. -Escort- will be added soon. Keystone Mesmer1 prof=Me/Mo Fast=12+3+1 Domination=12SymbolicPostureSignetUral's Hammer"Signetof ClumsinessInverterHex/build *Wait for your Lab tank to call for spike. Simply cast your spells as necessary. At Dhuum, you are 1 of the 3 people who will stay alive. The others being the EoE/SoS ritualist and obviously the E/Mo bonder. Use your normal spike to take out Minions and Champions of Dhuum. Use Pain Inverter whenever you see Dhuum use Judgment of Dhuum and try to keep Weight of Dhuum off the E/Mo as much as possible. Keystone Mesmer2 prof=Me/N Fast=12+3+1 Domination=12SymbolicPostureSignetUral's Hammer"Signetof Clumsinessof Corruptionof Sorrow/build Your Job *You will follow the same spiking guides as the Keystone Mesmer1 up until Dhuum, where you will die with the rest of the team. *Keystone signet recharges your spike so precast Symbolic Posture so that when you cast KS to spike it has recharged. This will ensure that you can use: **Keystone --> Signet --> Your already recharged Symbolic Posture -- >Keystone --> Signets --> Keystone (without Posture this time) --> Signets again. **This will ensure a huge spike that can easily finish off any stragglers. SoS/EoE Ritualist prof=Rt/R chan=12+3+1 spawn=8+1 beast=10 resto=2of SpiritsBloodsongAgonyOf SoulSpiritsof ExtinctionBattle Standard of Wisdomof my Flesh/build Your Job *Maintain EoE before/during spikes. Use SoS to take out stragglers. Stay alive at Dhuum, maintain SoS, Bloodsong and EoE. Use wisdom for helping spirits skills with recharge time on Dhuum's Rest. Shockwave Ele prof=E/A earth=12+3+1 energy=12 shadow=3ChargeOf DeldrimorUral's Hammer"ShockwaveWaveCrystalsOf ConcentrationAttunement/build Optional instead of a shockwave prof=M/P Fast=12+3+1 Domination=12SymbolicPostureSignetUral's Hammer"Signetof Clumsinessof Disenchantmentof Return/build E/Mo Bonder prof=E/Mo energy=12+3+1 prot=12 heal=3SpeedRenewalof RestorationOptionalHealthSpiritBondBond/build Optionals * Makes it much easier to maintain high energy. * Makes it easier to resurrect when allies are near or in enemy aggro. * For a more spammable infuse. * To remove ignorance from Keystones during escort. (Wisdom helps recharge time) Your Job *Run your E/Mo duties as you would any other UWSC run. Infuse players with low health, bond anyone necessary, MAINTAIN YOUR ENERGY, and tank Dhuum. Terra Builds Mountains + Pools prof=A/E shadow=12+3+1 earth=12 crit=3of DistressFormOptionalBattle Standard of HonorArmorOptionalAm Unstoppable!"Charge/build Optional 1 * for less experienced players * for more experienced players (vanguard insignia's recommended for mountains) Optional 2 * for easier mountains * for faster pools Pits + Planes prof=A/E shadow=12+3+1 earth=12 crit=3of DistressFormOptionalof ConcentrationOptionalArmorOptionalCharge/build Optional 1 * for people inexperienced at getting through mountains or able to cover the other terra * for experienced people Optional 2 * for an uninterruptable damage boost * for an interruptable, but better damage boost Optional 3 * for an easier planes * for an easier pits, interruptable in planes